


3AM

by SweetieFiend



Series: Crush [2]
Category: Game Grumps, KittyKatGaming, Mortem3r - Fandom
Genre: F/M, being in love, established relationships - Freeform, love making, no dialouge, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: Suzy and Dan spend a night together while Arin is away.





	3AM

It was too early but also too late into the night and Suzy had no business being awake. She was though and looking up at Dan. He was tired, she could tell but she didn’t want him to move at all. She held onto his shoulders and kissed him softly as he moved his hips again. There was no end goal to what they were doing. It was just the two of them, in the bed, ignoring the world around them.

~~

Arin was off on tour with Jack, leaving Suzy alone in their house. She kept herself busy with work. However, when she was alone, she was with her thoughts and recently that hasn’t been a good thing.

Dan was able to really take a break with Arin away, but he didn’t rest. He still worked even though Suzy scolded him about it. He ended up at the Hanson household that night. When Suzy saw him at the door she could see he was on the verge of a breakdown. She invited him to stay the night. They ordered take out and watched cheesy movies. Dan even sat through a scary one, bless his heart.

Before either of them knew it, it was past midnight and they shuffled off to bed. Dan stripped off his jeans and climbed into bed. He was asleep before Suzy climbed in, but still managed to wrap his arm around her and snuggle close.

~~

Suzy woke up in a daze, she couldn’t remember the details of her dream but she knew it was a good one. Dan’s breath was on her neck as he softly snored. She turned to look back at him, which woke him up. He opened his eyes and even in the dark she could see the intent in his eye.

He kissed Suzy quickly and climbed on top of her. Suzy tangled her fingers in Dan's hair and slipped her tongue in his mouth. They held each other close, just feeling their bodies next to each other. Dan pulled back to take off his shirt and toss it to the floor, Suzy did the same.

Once the proper articles of clothing were discarded, Dan was back on her. He lazily rolled his hips against hers. Suzy gasped and ran her nails down his back and spread her legs. He kissed down her neck and she could feel him getting harder against her. Panting she angled her hips so the tip grazed her entrance.

He gasped and pulled away just slightly. She knew that was a dangerous move, and an alley they weren’t ready to go down. Suzy propped herself up on her arms and grabbed for the condoms.

~~

Dan rolled the condom onto him and Suzy flipped them over. Tucking some hair behind her ear she grinned down slightly, biting her lip. The moonlight was showing through the curtains, slightly illuminating the room. Suzy's heart raced, Dan was looking up at her with admiration and worship. Gripping his hands onto her hips she lined herself up and sank down.  

Quiet moans and soft pants filled the room. The bed creaked as she took control of the two of them. Dan reached up to grope her breast, sitting up he buried his face in her breasts. Wrapping his arms around her waist and worked with her.

They were getting closer. Suzy grit her teeth and whimpered a little louder. Dan's head lulled back while he thrusted up. Their movements had more purpose and intent now. Suzy came first, Dan's face in her chest and her fingers in his hair as she cried out, clenching around him. He wasn’t too far behind, his thrusts stuttering to a stop.

~~

Dan laid Suzy down on the bed as he adjusted himself. Laying back on the bed beside her they stared at the ceiling and caught their breath. Suzy looked over at Dan, admiring his profile. His face was the epitome of ecstacy and exhaustion. He blinked and looked over at her and gave her a smile. Her heart wanted to explode, she loved him so much.

Suzy placed her hands over Dans and gave it a squeeze. He grinned and brought her hand to his mouth, giving it a light kiss. He turned his body and pulled Suzy back close to him. He was warm, she could hear his heart. It was comforting and grounding. She needed this, He needed this, they needed each other.

Before too long Dan had falling back asleep. Suzy lay content in his arms and admired him as she soon followed after him.


End file.
